nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SQhi/Archive3
=Archiving= For ease of counting, SQhi archives his talk page every 50 messages. Archive 1(7 Apr 2012 to 26 June 2012) Archive 2(26 June 2012 to 14 October 2012) Archive 3(filling up on this page) ~Archive not in Progress~ Press End on your keyboard to jump to the bottom of this talkpage. __TOC__ Mmm Next time, yes, maybe I would try. I just thought, the best way for users to understand the reasons for my questions, and the best way for that is to be specific as possible. Yes, it runs risks, but considering you're giving away the names of users and I can easily link this conversation back to that forum, thus revealing all names of users specifically. I know you think what I did was stupid, but honestly, I'm not perfect, so thanks for the pounding. I will continue with the discussion though, and move on. 00:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Don't think this is dangerous as long as you don't show names or IPs. Which, frankly, I don't think either of you would ever do. =) The benefits of raising the issue outweigh the risks, in my opinion. 01:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:New WIP rules Sure. -- 01:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :I would liketo do it, but I'm not good with writting official texts (in english). 17:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Archives link and Here's a handy little link that lets you see all your talk page archives (if you have lots of them): http://nitrome.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=SQhi%2FArchive&namespace=3. In fact, if you type in , it will produce: . It probably won't be useful, considering the link path will be shown, but I thought it was a cool code. Also, you are right in that we should put an alert that the featured article is a spoiler article, however, I didn't think putting text like SPOILER looked presentable on the main page. Surely there must be another way, like a smaller icon with a tooltip that can be put on the front page instead of writing out the words "SPOILER". 20:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured Article Nomination Hi SQhi! Ayernam here. Thanks for delivering that great news! I can't wait for my nomination to be on the main page! Also, thanks for telling me how to do it. See ya! Ayernam (talk) 21:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Exceptional work! Hi SQhi! You did an epic job on adding all those walkthroughs, especially for Hot Air. However, we usually place each walkthrough in a Template:Vid walkthrough template, and that template at the bottom of each level's section. How come you placed them in a gallery instead of in the template? Also, we don't have to link to the person who made the videos. Anyway, you did a great job adding all those walkthroughs, Nitromians will be happy to find that there is a walkthrough for a difficult game. Also, congratulations on getting promoted! -- 20:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) One Month! Hi SQhi! Ayernam here! This message is because of the fact that tommorow, a very great event will occur: it will be one month since I first joined the wiki! I would just like to thank you for giving me little tips here and there in order to enhance my overall knowledge of the wiki. I have enjoyed working with you so far! Well, that's my little note. Have a great day! Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 21:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Revise 3 Hello SQhi! Recently, I've started up this project called Nitrome:Revise 3. I messaged you just in case you're interested. The project is about going through all of the pages of the Nitrome Wiki and fixing errors and adding templates (templates that go at the top of pages). I've noticed that you participated in Project:Rename, and thought maybe you would like to participate in this. As this project is big, I'm trying to get a lot of users to come and help. Well, just thought I'd let you know, just in case you wanted to join. -- 20:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Done Added to community corner. Sorry for the delay. 22:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks Actually, we already give blueagent3 attribution by embedding his videos, as you can click "more info" on the video and you are shown who made the video. Other than that, you're welcome. -- 00:17, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello SQhi, Thanks for your nice welcoming message! I sometimes play Nitrome games, but more editing game wikis. Nitrome wiki has some really cool features! Penguin-Pal (talk) RE:Favicon It's true that we change our background and/or logo sometimes, for special days, butIthink the favicon shouldn't change, as it is, I think, the last thing we should change, as it lets the user know what pages does he have opened on their computer. :) 16:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Requests Oh, thanks SQhi! I didn't realize that there was a page for userbox requests! Thanks for pointing that out! Ayernam (talk) 18:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but... How come you added the level 2 heading "Archive 1" to Nitrome:Featured Article/Archive 1? 17:26, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:The Flightless Banner I see. Would it be good for me to create a banner for it now, or should I just move it back under "Greetings!". Also, if you want to move the banner into the promotion section, should the section be on the right column or left column?-- 15:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'll ask Santi to go and make a banner for promotion. Until he makes it, I'll put it under greetings. -- 15:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: To "the" or not to "the" Hello SQhi! I agree, we haven't talked in quite a while. :D I suppose everyone has their different opinions, as some have always found "the Nitrome Wiki" to sound more natural, while others prefer just "Nitrome Wiki". I guess that if even within our own community people have different views on how to say it, then it is almost guaranteed that readers will have different opinions as well. I'm glad you're able to understand both sides of the debate. As for the Home category, I personally don't think that "the Nitrome Wiki's home page" is too long- it sounds pretty natural to me. (And that is just my opinion.) Once again, it is a matter of choice- even if we make a definite decision, our readers might have a whole other unique view. Finally, archiving. Do I really have that many messages already? :D Well, I think I'll need a little help with that, since I literally have no idea how to make an archive. Could you help me please? Thanks. Hope to talk to you soon! -- 20:41, November 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Category Done! Who protected the page was RSK, but maybe it's unnecesary since the wordmark can only be uploaded within the theme designer. :) 21:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm stupid Thank you for telling me. I didn't know I wasn't doing that. I always intend to move the talk page along with the mainspace page, and I can't seem to find an example of what you mean. Of course talk pages shouldn't be deleted. I've now been made more aware of it. 01:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Failed avatar activation Thank you! Works fine now! 20:56, November 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Main page alignment Hello SQhi! Well, not just the last 10 days, but since the start of the school I had less time to edit, but I check every day the wiki's most edited talk pages and forum topics, along with the recent activity. About that annoying add, we should "forget" it, since wikia probably will change it again and we cannot remove it (we can potentially, but our wiki could be banned). Also, that space doesn't look bad at all, and maybe it isn't really a problem. 13:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wikia Gaming footer As discussed here, me and RSK decided to remove Pokemon and Mario wikis, due to the horrific leadership on both wikis, and how both wikis have a calamitous amount of stubs, and poorly written articles. I wanted to replace them with Bulbapedia and Super Mario Wiki, as those Wikis are run so well it seems physically impossible for those two wikis to even do what those two independent wikis are even doing. Also, the Pokemon Wiki openly plagiarizes Wikipedia and Bulbapedia, the admins on the Pokemon Wiki even saying not to take from Bulbapedia, yet they aren't enforcing this rule. Since we couldn't add links to Bulbapedia and Super Mario Wiki on the template, it was decided we would just remove them. Also, we couldn't ask on Community Central we could remove the Super Mario Wiki or Pokemon Wiki from the entire globally used template, due to those wiki's poor leadership, plagiarism, and an enormous amount of stubs. -- 15:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC)